Blood and Fangs: Of the Pureblood and the Hunter
by KrazyKeke
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets set at various points in their relationship. Harry/Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight characters

* * *

**Summary**: Stigmas and social differences are difficult to overcome, especially for a Pureblood and Hunter-in-training.

* * *

_Meetings at Midnight_

"U-Unh, g-gently." The breathless plea came from the shoulder length ravenette, porcelain skinned male who was pinned to the door, a faint flush on his skin turning it pink, his viridian eyes were unfocused as he let the vampire drink from him until he nearly was light headed.

"Stop. No more!" He put as much force in his tone as he could as he pushed at the individual holding him prisoner.

"This is your fault. You always leave me. For months at a time, it is...painful." The vampire's tongue flicked at the corner of his bottom lip, collecting a trail of blood, ruby colored eyes flashing in the barely lit hallway. "You are so cruel to me..." A deceptively delicate hand reached out for the human's face but got it slapped away instead.

"What you're doing is wrong, even if you are a Pureblood. I give my blood willingly because you always seem so starved but our relationship is nothing more than that, Kuran." The human's voice has steadily grown colder the until the atmosphere is glacial.

"So you say, Potter-san. Is that Hunter propaganda you're mindlessly quoting or your true feelings?" The minuscule flinch was telling and the vampire knew the truth. "Would it truly be terrible if we acted on our desires for this one night and go back to hating each other in daylight as society dictates?" _If that is what you wish _went unsaid. Kaname was calm and cool superficially but inwardly...

"I don't..." he nervously licked his lips. "Don't want that." Harry said quietly.

"Then state your intentions. Do you lust after and desire me?" Kaname's voice was just as quiet but also relentless, hard. Harry didn't speak, swallowing convulsively. "Potter-san." He was so larger than life, so dominant.

"I...I'm falling in love with you." Harry's declaration was barely a whisper but he knew the vampire heard it. Kaname's expression blanked and for a moment, the Hunter worried —

'Oh...oh...!' Kaname was suddenly peppering his face with kisses, pulling him tight against him in a loving embrace, resting his chin on the top of his head. "I-I guess you feel the same way?" Harry half asked, half stated.

"Silly Hunter." Kaname chided almost playfully. "From the start you were always on my mind."

That was a roundabout, oddly romantic thing to say but it answered his question and settled Harry's fears. Cautiously, the Hunter wrapped his arms around the Pureblood and Kaname tightened his hold marginally.

While it was true they had a long way to go in their relationship and getting the acceptance of the people most important to them, it was a start.

A journey of a thousand miles began with a single step after all.

* * *

And that's a wrap! To vampygurl402, I know this isn't what you requested but no matter how I tried to make the requested scenario work in my head, it just didn't fit and seemed so stiff. But, anyway, when you leave a review, leave a one word prompt and I'll try to put a spin on it with this story, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Harry's exasperated but understanding, Kaname suffers from mild doubt. Today is the first of many for the Pureblood and the Hunter…

* * *

_I Belong To You_

"My ring is on your finger." The shoulder length ravenette, porcelain skinned man in his early twenties sipped white wine from his champagne chute languidly, his viridian eyes were sharp and alert, wise beyond their years but also gentle and compassionate.

"My crest is on your tie." The man pointed out patiently, looking pointedly at his vampire companion's tie which indeed bore the Potter family crest. "I can't help but think that one day I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. I, I didn't think you'd say yes, Harry."

"I have no reason to refuse you. Although we argue and fight occasionally, I love the powerful leader you represent to your people and am in love with the true you—he who is a regular, flawed man, Kaname." Harry cupped the taller male's cheek gently, the gesture tender and let his feelings warm his gaze, just for a moment, Kaname's thumb stroked his wrist gently, his eyes partially closed and expression vulnerable. "I still say you can do better."

Harry chuckled. "No, Kaname. I'm your fiancé, and my heart is completely yours."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this drabble too. Obviously, some time has past since chapter one and if I get five reviews, I'll update again, 10 reviews will get two chapters today.**


End file.
